


halves made whole

by iwritesometimes (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Parental Tony, Peter is a Little Shit, Tony Angst, Tony Being Tony, Tony Stark Has A Heart, is it worth mentioning that i hate this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 16:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11740395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/iwritesometimes
Summary: Frankly, no one was surprised at how Tony dropped everything to help his son-- I mean, Peter.





	halves made whole

**Author's Note:**

> i hate this idk why im posting this i literally have no clue

If he was being honest, Steve wasn’t even surprised at this point. 

Tony leaving in the middle of an Avenger’s meeting because of “some stupid, batshit crazy question my intern is asking me about”.

As if everyone in the Avenger’s Compound didn’t already make the connection between Peter and Spider-Man. Several months after the conflict between Tony and Steve have passed, and thing’s have mostly gone back to normal. 

If normal includes a certain Peter Parker making frequent trips upstate for an “internship”. 

Natasha laughs as soon as the glass doors shut behind Stark. 

“What is it?” Vision asks. 

With a simple smirk, the Black Widow turns on one of the TV’s in one of the many conference rooms. The news channel is blaring, and the sound echoes off the walls. 

Faintly, through the sirens and destruction heard from the speakers, Steve can hear the reporter sharing news of a fire that broke out in a Queen’s skyscraper, and how Spider-Man was pulling people out left and right despite obvious injuries. 

“Stark does know that we know who Peter is, right?” Clint asks curiously. 

“Apparently not,” Sam laughs. “This…Behavior is weird on him. Not bad, though.”

Bruce Banner speaks up, “It’s almost parental.”

The words Tony Stark and parental don’t bode well together. 

Well, they didn’t. Now though, it seems these too orphans need each other.


End file.
